


The Best Way To Wake up

by FirstBourneLegacy



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstBourneLegacy/pseuds/FirstBourneLegacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy morning in the life of Phil Coulson and Darcy Lewis</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Way To Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> My first post here on Ao3, so be nice. Ummmm...What else?  
> Oh yea, I apologize in advanced for the short length.

The alarm went off. Groaning, Coulson turned and hit the off button. Sighing slightly he turned to look down at the brunette who, at the moment, held him in a vice grip. Smiling, he nudged her gently. "Darcy, honey, it's time to get up"  
Darcy groaned and buried her face into Coulson's neck. He chuckled. "Come on, you know how Barton gets when we come in late." He received no reply. Looking down, he saw that she had fallen asleep again. He decided to give her a few more minutes.  
Waking up more fully, he realized that her left hand had been wrapped around his right, which was how they had fallen asleep the night before. As he lifted her hand, he saw the glint of the thin gold band that was wrapped around her ring finger, a similar one on his own finger and smiled even wider, his blue eyes shining with happiness.


End file.
